The known prior art of automobile locks are mostly in two different types. The first type includes two hooks at two ends to hook a control pedal and the steering wheel respectively to prevent illegal operating either the pedal or the steering wheel. The second type also includes two hooks to be engaged to a steering wheel in a diametrically opposing manner and having an extending lock body beyond the perimeter of the steering wheel to prevent illegal operating the steering wheel by engaging the extending lock body with either driver or the instrument panel.
However, both of which exist some problems. For instance, the first type may be rendered ineffective by loosen the screw which connects the steering wheel to the shaft, and the second type may be broken by brute force.
It is, therefore, a main object of the present invention to provide a more safety antitheft vehicle lock.